


Maybe This is All a Dream

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Camping, Jim is a big softie, M/M, Oswald likes him that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Shenanigans at the camping site, and Jim wants to ask Oswald an important question.





	Maybe This is All a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt, Fireflies  
> Hello again lovelies! These last few installments flowed out of me so here's another update. Sidenote: I'll never get tired of Jim thinking that Oswald is made of magic.  
> A big thank you to my ever lovely beta, [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) (who is very patient with my comma problem), any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi, ask me questions, or push my kofi link to keep me caffeinated and writing :)

“Do you think Mr. Gilzean would give you time off if you asked for it?” Jim asked, snickering as Oswald glared at him and chewed his mouthful of hamburger. 

 

A hungry Oswald was a grumpy Oswald, but Jim still thought he looked cute with his grouchy face on and didn’t apologize for the late dinner. They had their burgers as the last rays from the sun disappeared and Jim devoured his while Oswald took delicate bites and shook his head at Jim’s manners.

 

Carefully swallowing his food, Oswald licked his lips and tilted his head. “I suppose. So long as Mooney doesn’t need me for her deliveries.”

 

“I thought you just worked with Butch?” Jim frowned at the mention of Mooney. Butch seemed alright, but Fish Mooney scared him. 

 

“He’s been sending me out with other people,” Oswald said, flashing a smile. “I’m multi-purpose apparently.”

 

“Well, okay then.” Jim turned back to his food, wondering if his request was a good idea. His family wasn’t the easiest to get along with at the best times and he didn’t want to get Oswald in trouble.

 

“What is it?” Oswald put his plate down and gave Jim his full attention.

 

Jim twisted his fingers together and took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me for a long weekend. My uncle is taking us to his beach house and he said I could invite someone.”

 

“Um, wow.” Oswald turned back to his food, playing with the edge of his plate. “Do you think it would be okay?” 

 

Jim nodded, grabbing Oswald’s arm and pleading with him. “Yes, please. Roger is bringing some work friend and mom will be drunk the whole time, so I’ll be left to my own devices, but mostly, I want to spend time with you. It feels like this summer is disappearing and I’ll be racing through senior year and you’ll be down with the juniors, and there’s not enough time.”

 

Oswald looked down at Jim’s hand and covered it with his own, stroking the skin with his thumb. “Okay, I’ll ask. Mother won’t be happy about it, but I’m sure she’ll understand.”

 

“She could come too.” Jim offered in a rush. “I mean, I’m sure my family wouldn’t mind. There’s plenty of room.”

 

He rubbed his chest, a twinge of guilt at inviting someone else without asking first making his heart pound, but didn’t take back the offer. Bringing two people wouldn’t be as bad as having to deal with the person Roger invited. 

 

“If I could get her to leave the house for longer than a few hours, I might consider it.” Oswald patted his hand. “Thank you, though. The invitation is sweet. She’ll be happy you thought of her.”

 

“Well, you know me,” Jim said with a smirk, trying to hide his relief. “So sweet I’ll give you a toothache.”

 

“Ha, more like a headache.” Oswald grinned at Jim’s affronted expression and gave his hand a pat. “In the best way of course. You know I love you.”

 

“I know.” Jim smiled and leaned in to give Oswald a quick kiss. “I love you too.” 

 

Jim still felt a rush of happiness at the simple words, so scary one minute and so needed the next. Love felt big and small all at once, and sometimes it pushed at his brain until all he could think about was seeing Oswald and telling him again, to see that look of pure bliss on his face. He didn’t think he could get tired of hearing those words repeated back to him and he wondered if his own expression had a similar effect on Oswald.

 

“So, this beach house,” Oswald said, breaking through Jim’s musings while he picked up his plate. “What do we do there?”

 

Jim shrugged. “Whatever we want, really. My uncle’s got a boat, so I’m sure we’ll spend plenty of time in the water. I’ll take you to my favorite beach spot. It’s got this cool cave and we can use it to hide from Roger when he gets nasty.”

 

Oswald took a bite of his food, watching Jim with a warm expression. “So, all the time?”

 

Sticking his tongue out, Jim stayed quiet and let Oswald finish his food without interruption. The peace and quiet of the night settled around him and Jim tilted his head back to stare at the stars, comfortable in the soft light of the fire as he basked in Oswald’s company. Putting his plate down, Oswald stretched his arms and legs out and then leaned against Jim’s side. The weight of Oswald on his shoulder and the warmth of the fire brought a bright satisfied feeling to Jim and he shivered slightly as it slid through his gut and into his groin. 

 

“Are you cold?” Oswald asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

Jim kissed the wrinkle between his eyebrows and giggled as Oswald stared cross-eyed at him before shaking the look away and grinning.

 

“No,” Jim said, slinging his arm around Oswald and sighing. “I’m happy.”

 

“Oh, well, good.” He snuggled back into Jim’s side and let out his own sigh. “Me too.”

 

Sitting and leaning against each other, they watched the sparks of the fire float into the sky and Jim wanted to capture this moment forever. Pulling out his phone, he held it up and took a picture, giving the lens a giant smile while Oswald’s lips held that sexy smirk that never failed to send heat running down his spine. 

 

A buzz near his face made Jim slap at the air. “What the heck?”

 

“Stop, hey, turn around.” Oswald pointed to the forest behind them and Jim looked to see fireflies dancing like the embers of their campfire. 

 

“Wow,” Jim said, taking a picture of the glowing insects before they disappeared. It felt magical and he looked over to see Oswald watching him. “What?”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Oswald whispered and he reached out to slide his hand down Jim’s arm. “Sometimes I think I’ve been dreaming and I’ll wake up to a world where we never met. But you’re really here, with me, aren’t you?”

 

Jim put his phone away and held out his arms, letting Oswald fall into them and holding him tight. “I’m here. I promise.” 

 

Watching the fireflies dance in the night air, Jim caressed Oswald’s cheek and pressed kisses to his head. “I love you, Oswald Cobblepot.”

 

With his voice muffled by Jim’s shirt, the words were a bit muddled, but he could understand Oswald just fine. “I love you too, Jim Gordon.”

 

“Now say, you’re handsome and smart and always right,” Jim said with a teasing tone while his fingers carded through Oswald’s hair.

 

“I’m handsome and smart and always right.” Oswald looked up with a grin and Jim threw his head back and laughed. 

 

“Fine, I’ll give you that one,” Jim said, digging his fingers into Oswald’s side and making him squeal and twitch until they were both crying from laughing so hard. 

 

Sometime during their tickle fight, the fireflies had floated closer. Oswald got up and moved to stand among them, spreading his arms out and spinning in a circle, his eyes shining with wonder.

 

_ He’s so beautiful. Maybe I’m the one dreaming. _

 

Jim held out his hand towards the fireflies and some brushed against his hand in their quest for life. The moment held a rich sense of magic, the glow from the fire, the drifting lights of the insects, and Oswald’s unrestrained glee. Jim wondered if he was dreaming. If so, he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
